


Maybe That's Enough For Us

by Sister_Grimm



Series: Close your eyes and come with me tonight (the mob au) [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Implied Past Underage Prostitution, M/M, Referenced past abuse, Sex Work, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Jamie Benn's always been good to him so when a figure from Roope's past comes back he goes to Jamie for help





	Maybe That's Enough For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Abby for letting me scream about this AU, this might be a series. I have a lot of ideas for it
> 
> Sorry, Patty I love you!
> 
> Typical RPF disclaimer applies: not true, no offence, just for fun

Really this whole thing is Patrik's fault.

Well, it's probably Kasperi's fault.

But initially it's his own, 17 and his parents walking in on him and Jesse and the shame in their eyes as he grabs his shirt.

So it's their fault. 

He sleeps on Sebastian's couch because Sepe has connections, or really his dad does, the kind of connections that mean Sepe knows how to handle a gun and Kasperi's there one day telling him how pretty he is and how he could definitely pay rent with "your fucking mouth, babe". So he does that, gives the money to Kasperi and tries to figure out what to do. Patrik stumbles into their lives soon after, already on his way to being a killer but Roope makes him one. He's 20 and Pate's 18 and he looks at Roope sometimes when he's half naked in the apartment or when they're just hanging out and Roope's arguing with Kasperi about a client who pays well but gives Roope the creeps and Kasperi backhands him in the middle of the room, Pate watching as he snarls, "Shut the fuck up, you stupid whore."

Pate shoots him. Right in the head. Without a flinch or a hesitation, a single gunshot to the head and his body collapses. Oh fuck.

He calls Sepe, wakes him up where he's in Carolina now, growing the Family as his dad used to call it but Sepe has connections, connections that can hide the body, get them out of the country because honestly neither of them have any ties to the community anymore. 

He starts sleeping with Pate as they try to figure out where to go and the tattoo, the band with Roman numerals, is Pate's idea, a little joke about how Roope owes him that's not very funny but Pate's always been fucking weird.

They split up eventually, about a year after they first get to the States, Pate going north to Winnipeg on a recommendation from Sepe's boss and Roope south to Dallas, where Esa Lindell is waiting for him.

Miro Heiskanen is a street kid who stumbles into their life after he attempts to rob Stars, the strip club Roope dances at and Esa helps protect. At first Roope thinks Miro's gonna get killed but he knows Jamie, he's a good man and in the end he's not surprised when Jamie offers Miro a job and tells him to stay with Esa and Roope.

Jamie Benn is a good man. Roope knows this. He's a hard man, solid and stubborn and firm but he's a good man, who asked nothing of him when he asked for a job. He's also unfairly handsome, solid and doe eyed with sharp dark hair that's never well styled but probably suits the sharp persona Jamie maintains when it comes to business. And Roope knows Jamie's dangerous, the same way he knows Sepe is dangerous now, knows Jamie's hands have seen more blood than he can imagine, but Jamie's kind to him. Makes sure they take care of themselves and frets over Roope when clients gets too handsy.

 

Roope's just finished his routine and he's headed off the stage when he sees someone, someone very familiar. Pate's alway been large, he's an inch taller than Roope but while Roope has always carried himself smaller than he is, Pate takes up space without a single thought. "You've got a private dance.", Esa says in Finnish and he jerks his chin towards Pate. Roope's not surprised.

The dance should be awkward, his knees on either side of Pate's hips and he still hasn't managed to learn how to dress well, in sweatpants and a hoodie. The music is pumping into the room and Roope swivels his hips and Pate breathes, "You're so gorgeous." And it sounds like home, like Tampere.

Pate's fucking sweatpants are really not hiding his hard on and every time Roope swivels his hips his own cock brushes against it through his underwear and he gets a little shiver of pleasure, Pate's hand above the tattoo by his elbow. "I want you in Winnipeg.", he breaths, rolling his hips against Roope's, "Miss you, miss your mouth, miss that ass." And Roope wraps his arms around Pate's neck and he's not sure how they get to kissing and it wouldn't be the first time he's been fucked in this room and Pate shifts them so that Roope's on his back and Pate's peeling his shorts down and they don't really have enough time to kiss more as Pate pulls out a condom and small packet of lube, there's really not enough time for proper prep, Pate's fingers are big but his cock's bigger as he fucks into him, it's not gentle or easy. 

Pate may be easy going but he's never been gentle, each thrust shaking Roope where he lays, his hands scrambling against the material of the booth and it's so much, the way Pate fills him, the way he's bracketed by him but he's struck briefly by the idea of Jamie filling him like this, blanketing his body. 

Jamie's smaller than him but not substantially so and he has significantly more presence than Roope does and Roope lets himself imagine dark hair and brown eyes and tattooed skin where Pate is blond, blue eyed and so pale. But that thought, of Jamie just taking him, the way Pate knew Roope would open his legs for him, the idea of Jamie knowing that makes him flush and moan and then Roope's coming, biting his lip so he doesn't blurt out Jamie's name and then Pate's coming with just a few hard thrusts into him and he pulls away quickly, neither of them soaking up the after glow, Roope using some Kleenex to wipe his stomach and Pate gives his arm a squeeze, just above the tattoo, "Think about it. Please."

He doesn't think about it until his shift is over and he sees Jamie stepping out of the office and Jamie smiles when he sees him, Pate and another man exiting the office and Pate nods at him as he passes.

Pate's at the club the next three days in a row and buys a dance every time, fucks him every time, and reminds him he owes him so he should make sure he's ready to leave. And he swears he sees Jamie watching them every once in a while and obviously Jamie knows Pate's fucking him, it's definitely been caught on camera and that makes Roope flush as hot as the way he imagines Jamie fucking him does.

He's trying to ignore it the next day but he's obviously upset because Miro, John, and Esa all ask him if he's ok. He's on his break and he sighs, leaving the backstage area to walk over to Jamie's office. He's not wearing much, just his green shorts and Jamie's eyes linger on his chest. "You ok?"

Roope shakes his head, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah.", Jamie says, finally looking Roope in the eye, cheeks flushed and he opens the door wide enough for him to enter.

"So um...", and his English is pretty good but it still feels like he doesn't have the words for this, "You've been meeting with Patrik Laine."

"I've been meeting with Blake Wheeler, Laine is his bodyguard.", and Jamie's voice is guarded, suspicious.

Roope presses the palms of his hands into his thighs, feels Jamie's eyes track the movement, "I used to sleep with him, he wants me to move to Winnipeg."

Jamie stares at him in surprise, "Do you want to? You seemed happy here..."

Or y'know as happy as you can be dancing in a mob run strip club very far from home. But Jamie doesn't need to say that, they both know it.

"I am. I want to stay. It's just...", he rubs his hand over the tattoo on his right arm, "I owe him, ok?"

Jamie's eyes goes dark and Roope can't look at him, "My parents kicked me out and I met a guy, we were together and he ended up kind of acting as my pimp. He hit me and Pate shot him. Killed him. And we ran. He's held it over my head ever since." He's breathing heavily, Sepe's the only other person who knows the whole truth and saying it out loud is exhilarating. Esa and Miro have never asked what he's running from, they're too far away from home for any of them to pry. "Fuck that.", Jamie growls, "You're not leaving if you don't want to."

Roope's not sure what prompts him to hug Jamie and for a second, Jamie freezes but then he wraps his arms around him and holds him close. "Thank you.", he whispers.

A dollar is a dollar so when Pate buys a dance they do the whole routine again.

"We leave in two days. Be ready.", Pate says as he pulls his hoodie back on.

"I'm not going.", Roope says finally and Pate grabs his arm.

"You fucking owe me.", Pate hisses and Roope tries to shake his arm loose but Pate just tightens his grip. "You owe me."

And then he lets go, lets Roope leave the room and he's shaking when he gets backstage, Miro frowning before he scurries away, coming back with Jamie who looks furious. "Patrik?"

Roope nods, "He's not gonna let me stay here."

"Fuck that.", Jamie says and Miro nods, hand going to his gun. Jamie raises his hand at Miro, "I will handle this, Miro. Roope, come with me."

Roope really wishes he was wearing real clothes as he follows Jamie towards the office, not just the tiny shorts. Especially when Blake and Pate arrive, Blake sitting down across the table from Jamie and Pate standing by the door, hand on his gun. And Jamie leans back, "Roope, come here."

Roope moves towards him, nervously and then Jamie is wrapping a strong arm around his waist and pulling him into his lap. Jamie puts his hand on his gun which lays on the table. "Wheeler. I respect you. A bloody war will serve no one, the Dallas to Winnipeg pipeline is an extremely effective way to traffic drugs but if your pet hitman comes near Roope Hintz again", and he runs his fingers through Roope's hair, "I will kill him." And he's not even addressing Pate, just talking directly to Wheeler and it is honestly the hottest thing Roope's ever seen. Blake nods, eyes flickering over to Pate.

"Understood." They leave not long after that.

Roope exhales, "I should get back to work." And Jamie gives him a tight squeeze.

"If he bothers you again, you let me know ok?"

Roope nods, clambering off Jamie's lap, heart pounding and he can see that Jamie is hard in his pants. 

He tries to put the whole thing behind him but he notices Jamie paying ever more attention to him and he's finished his shift when he knocks on the office. Jamie opens it and Roope smiles, "Can I come ... in?" And God he's cheesy but Jamie licks his lips, looks him up and down and then he frowns.

"I don't pay for it.", Jamie says finally, his eyes glued to Roope's bare chest.

And Roope blushes in embarrassment and whispers, "I don't want your money."

Jamie inhales sharply and opens the door the rest of the way. When Roope steps in, he grabs Jamie by the tie and reels him in for a kiss, desperate. And Roope's not sure why he says it but he can't help but whisper, "I was thinking about you when he fucked me."

"Jesus.", Jamie swears and he tangles his fingers in Roope's hair as Roope undoes his tie, working on efficiently getting Jamie out of his clothes, "What do you want?"

"Fuck me, Jamie.", he begs and Jamie hooks his fingers under the waistband of Roope's shorts, tugs them down and Roope is already mostly hard as Jamie presses him down so that his arms are braced against the wood of Jamie's desk, Jamie working cool, lube slicked fingers into him, starting with one which is so far from what he wants even if Jamie's hands are nearly as big as Pate's and he's pressing back, trying to take more as Jamie's works another finger in, scissoring his fingers in Roope as he whimpers. "Please."

"You can take one more and then I'll fuck you.", Jamie promises as he curls a third finger into him, dragging his finger over his prostrate and Roope keens, trying to muffle his face in his arms. Then he's feeling the blunt head of Jamie's dick and Jamie's pulling him up with an arm around his chest, "I want to hear you, baby."

Roope is hot and shivery and exhilarated as Jamie fucks him, his whole body shaking with the way Jamie handles him, just on the right side of rough and too much, stretched around Jamie's dick and it's different than Pate, who fucks like he could care less if Roope came, Jamie on the other hand eases Roope back down to the table so Jamie can wrap his hand around his dick, "You're gonna come for me, aren't you, pretty boy?"

Roope nods, choking out a gasp, "Fuck, I'm so close." And that's all Jamie needs, he slow his own thrusts, focuses on dragging Roope over the edge with a tightening of his hand on his dick and Roope calls out Jamie's name as he comes, the sensation of Roope clenching around him pulling Jamie over the edge unexpectedly and he pants against Roope's shoulder. Jamie presses a soft kiss to his shoulder.

"No one's taking you away from us, ok?", Jamie whispers with a kiss to the back of Roope's neck.

Roope nods, waiting for his legs to stop feeling like jelly and his breath to slow down. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit at @ismcjesusok on Twitter and isconnormcdavidok on Tumblr


End file.
